


National Clean off Your Desk Day

by LoveIsNotForSinners



Series: (Not) 365 National Days [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, National Clean off Your Desk Day, Reflection of Past, Reflection on Past Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: The Sheriff clears out the office and reflects on where he's gotten.





	National Clean off Your Desk Day

**Author's Note:**

> I battled with this one for a good hour or so because I wasn't sure what I wanted to write about but I made up my mind and pushed them together. This day was a bad one, sorry bout that but these are pointless anyway I give myself until school starts back up.

January 8: National Clean Off Your Desk Day (No paring [past Sheriff/Claudia?], Sheriff Stilinski)

At some point, this station basically became a second home and on some days it was almost a replacement for his home instead of actually going to the house. The deputies became a family to both he and his son. When Stiles was younger and Claudia was working, he'd sit out and get help from the deputies while the Sheriff finished paperwork. When Melissa was too busy and Scott wasn't available, he'd see Stiles talking with one of the deputies. He never imagined a day he'd say goodbye to this place. He's worked here for so many years, there were secrets scratched out on all of his desks including this one. He shuffled some of his personal stuff from the office into the box. 

He'd have to talk to Stiles again, the last time he'd lost his job it wasn't as real and Stiles still took the hit pretty hard. He wasn't quite sure how the kid would take it this time now that he was actually packing his stuff up to move on. He grabbed the photo of his family from the desk and sighed, looking at his smiling wife and his smiling child. Claudia always had a much more positive outlook on life, even when they thought it was shot to hell she would always keep her head up and believe they'd make it. She always had a way of brightening up even the rainiest of days. He placed the picture back on the desk and continued about the mess he'd begun to make. 

Papers that needed to be filed away were tucked into one drawer while he trashed anything he knew wasn't needed there. He tosses personal items into his box and sat down to read through some of the files. He probably could've done more than he had, he probably could've fixed more than he did if he was given some type of hints as to what this life was really full of. There's so much he feels like he missed out. He looks at the pictures of faces of the people who lived in the town he swore to protect, he might have failed to protect. He tucked them into the drawer and runs a hand through his hair. He moved his computer and his phone, reorganizing the desk to completely clear it off before looking back to the photo. 

She'd have done a better job than him at protecting their son, he thinks. She would've figured out so much more before he ever could have. One of her many traits was knowing about her loved ones sometimes before they even knew. She knew he was stressed when he felt like the world was on his shoulders, she knew when Stiles was lying, she knew when the kid did something bad. It was like a sixth sense, an intuition that came to those she loved. He wished he could've done the same. He wish he could've made her proud but he thinks he failed her and her son. His son who he still had to go find and talk to before he continued anything else. He placed the picture into the box and lifted it, taking a look at the desk and sighing deeply. There were knocks on the door before a head popped in. 

“Got some time to talk?” Asked the visitor and the Sheriff pursed his lips before nodding and setting the box down. Anything to delay the next conversation.


End file.
